


I came to tell you I'm gone

by kaluha (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kaluha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jake English. You are alone in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came to tell you I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for only ever writing sadstuck  
> im also sorry because all my fics seem to end the same  
> also forgive me for all the mistakes  
> im just going to die  
> at least you have porn

You lay, spread eagle and still in the thick tendrils of interweaving pumpkin vines. You’ve lain here for so long you can’t bring yourself to disturb the tranquillity. You wouldn’t be surprised to find that the green tentacles had slinked their way over your skin and wrapped around your limbs, accepting you as a simple, breathing part of its ever growing self. From the tangled mess of your jungle home come the echoing warning cries of the prey and the rumbling growls of their hunters. The clicking, shrieking, bickering noise ripples around you, more familiar than unnerving. Amongst the steady, predictable rhythm of the monstrous animals comes a strange, awkward shuffling and the sound of breaking branches. That was not the sound of something wild – it was the unsure steps of something lost. The steps grow louder and as if by magic, a boy stumbles into the pumpkin henge. He looks around, unsure and rattled. You think for a moment that maybe you had become part of the plantation, hidden and green, and a wave of panic holds you - but the thought disperses instantaneously the moment your eyes met his.

You could have sworn you were looking at yourself. The boy was your age and your height, with the same black hair that stood up at odd angles and the same rectangular, black framed lenses. The boy wasn’t your doppelganger – more like a shadow. He was pale where you were tanned, lean where you were built and wore lime green where you wore forest green. His body had not gone through the same everyday exercises as yours had, which meant his frame was made up of awkward angles and jutting limbs. The sight of you tore the woe from his face and suddenly he was beaming a huge, buck tooth grin at you. You’re grin. “What the devil are you doing on this here island, my good man?” You question, snapping out of your studies. This island was deserted, apart from you, your robotic friend and the packs of hungry monsters out to tear the flesh from your bones. “I’m not sure!” He chirps and makes his way over, hands in pockets nervously. He trips once or twice on his journey, but he makes it to your side with little injury. “What do you mean you’re not sure?” You pull yourself up to lean on your elbows, frowning at him thoughtfully. He rolls his blue orbs and flops into the plantation with a heavy sigh, ignoring your question. “Woooooooow!” He breaths, grinning. “This place is like something out of an adventure book!” His comment creates a mirror of his grin on your own lips. “By golly, that is quite the understatement!”  
“Do you live here?”  
“Born and raised! Been perusing these here jungles since I was old enough to wield a pistol.”  
He laughs lightly.  
“You speak weirdly, man. What’s up with that?”  
“Ha ha, I wouldn’t know if it was! I live here alone, you see. The name’s Jake English.”  
“John Egbert!”  
“Charmed, Mr Egbert.”  
You slip him a wink and he laughs, pushing your shoulder gently.  
You feel like you’ve known him forever.

You find out John plays the Piano. You find out he likes the same movies you do. You find out he has three best friends. You find out he is, in his simplest form, a complete copy of yourself. It’s as if you both branched from the same tree, different experiences giving you different traits – but at the root of it all you were practically the same being. He doesn’t know how he got here, he doesn’t remember anything but the basic things outside of his arrival. It’s a bit strange, but you welcome the company.  
The sun begins to set, though it hadn’t been much use here on the ground anyway. The canopy strangled the sunlight until only little beams could slip through, and those beams were disappearing quickly. Joining the fireflies as they wake groggily from sleep, the bullfairies come fluttering into the clearing, white and glowing to scavenge for their evening food. One comes and settles down near John, nudging warily amongst the foliage beside him. Eventually the creature begins to sniff about John, inspecting his foreign smell with cat like curiosity. John squeaks nervously but with a little coaxing and reassuring he’s quickly swamped in more fluttering white bodies than he can pat in one sitting. He’s just started to pick apart a small pumpkin and feeding it into their eager mouths when the mosquitos decided to join the stars, and the two of you retire to your dome room. 

“Jake, did you mean it when you said you lived here alone?”  
You're both laying on your bed sideways, legs dangling off the edge of the monster printed green sheets.  
“Why yes, I did. I used to have a grand home where I lived with my Grandma, but after she died and my house blew up I had to take care of myself!”  
John’s brow furrows, looking down at his feet.  
“Isn’t that lonely?”  
You stop and stare at his pale face.  
“Great Scott! I haven’t really… thought about it as being alone.” You look away awkwardly, not sure of the expression your face had decided to make. “But I’m not alone! Well, not really. I have the robot my bro made me, now he’s a sharp chap, him. Quite the excellent duelling partner if I dare say. I have also the animals, the friendly ones of course, and I have my friends online. There’s no reason for me to be lonely!” You smile at him as best you can, but the look of pity he gives you makes your heart waver. You wish your heart was hard and green like Brobot’s. You wish you were Brobot, that way you could rip it out and smash it to pieces and never feel like this again. Recovering quickly, you continue.  
“Oh don’t look so down, my man! I’m nothing if not a survivor! I’m too worried about keeping my hide away from those wild beasts than, let’s say, having my first kiss!”  
John jumps up so fast the bed springs creak in protest and you’re almost flung onto the floor.  
“Woah, wait! You’ve never kissed anyone?”  
He gapes down at you. You never knew your face could look so stupid, but you guess you’d never watched yourself make that expression before. It was almost endearing. Endearing, but stupid.  
A slight blush tinges your brown cheeks and you avert your eyes, scratching awkwardly at your rough jaw. Wow, John sure knew the way to a boy’s awkward bone.  
“No, I haven’t.”  
An awkward silence begins to take hold of you and your companion. You’re thinking of clearing your throat and offering some kind of condiment when suddenly John says quietly; “Me neither.”  
You can’t explain how exactly you ended up in this situation – tangled limbs and locked lips – you can’t even explain why this seems so natural, pressing your body against this boy you’ve barely known for a day. John had told you, somewhere towards the start of this whole fiasco, that he ‘was not a homosexual’. Still, he seemed just as unperturbed as you are, glasses thrown into some distant corner of the room. The way your bodies moved together, the way you both reacted to the same things. It didn’t feel sexual, it felt… nice. It felt comforting. Everything was slow and meaningful. Every kiss and nibble had a purpose. No touch was misplaced, no moan unearned. It was eerily perfect.

John’s red from his ears to nose and you assume you are too. You kiss him, open mouth and tentative tongue. Your hand traces circles on his back as the other presses his slim body against your own. His hands stroke your arms, your chest, your face – touching you tenderly and supportively. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you roll the two of you over and look down at his half-lidded eyes. Sighing, you press your hips down. John closes his eyes, a small noise catching in his throat. You press again, and with his arms snaking around your neck to pull you into a kiss your pace steadily rises until your grinding against him, straining painfully against your zipper and gasping through your moans. He’s kissing you now, trailing down your neck and sucking on your collar bones. His hands run down your bare chest – you don’t even remember removing it, and you realise absently he’s thrown his off as well. John finds your zipper, just in time too. As soon as you’re both finished fishing each other out, you fall back into the rhythmic pull and tug of your bodies, grinding your members with building desire. John takes your shoulders, pushing you down and putting himself in control. John’s not as heavy as you, so the pressure lessons, but he’s smaller and flexible and contorts his hips in strange ways, bringing the pleasure to a burning high. You gasp for air and pull him into one final kiss before you groan hungrily and spill out up onto your chest, some of it splashing John as well. John continues, faster now – rubbing himself against your still twitching member until his own cum is mixed into your own with a strained cry.  
You wake up the next morning, rested and content. You bring John closer to you, enclosing him into your chest with a smile. You frown. No, this isn’t John. You open your eyes to the pillow you cradle tenderly. Your heart twists, and your eyes sting. You wish you had a hard, green heart. You wish because it would not have feelings to break. You sit up with a sigh, biting back a flood of emotions and throwing the pillow to the ground in disgust.  
It was a dream. No, it was too vivid to be a dream. If it was a dream, why did your bed still have his foreign smell? Why were you shirtless and sticky and so damn lonely?  
You kick the sheets off and throw your legs over the side, resting your elbows on your knees and your head on your hands. That’s when you see it, crumpled at your feet.  
A white shirt with a green monster.  
It wasn’t a dream.

In the distance, you hear the mooing of the bullbeast, waking themselves up in their nests.  
The island suddenly seems empty.  
Your life suddenly seems hopelessly lonely.


End file.
